The present invention relates to switching apparatus and more particularily to latching switching circuits which may be controlled by a unipolar pulse in conjunction with only one control line (in addition to a ground line).
Although in most instances, it is desirable to minimize the number of lines necessary to control operation of the switching circuit and to operate a switching circuit with only pulses of a unipolar nature, previous switching methods generally have required a polarity reversing switch used in conjunction with a bipolar signal. Alternatively, they have required use of two control lines (in addition to a ground line).
The present invention overcomes the prior inefficiencies and disadvantages inherent in utilization of more than one control line or bipolar pulses.